


Age is but a number

by Slowly_writing



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowly_writing/pseuds/Slowly_writing





	Age is but a number

August 26 1698 

My name is Carmilla and tomorrow is the day, the day that I will stop aging, at least until I find my soulmate. I'll be 18 in a matter of hours and I'll look 18 until I meet my soulmate and we grow old together, I was hoping it'd be the girl from down the street that I've been crushing on for a couple weeks, but she moved away last week. I decided my best bet of finding my soulmate would be to go to college so I'm leaving in the morning. 

August 16 2014

I drove up to my new school, I'd had to change every few years and have long since given up on remembering the names of all of them. I don't understand what was wrong with me, I know what should've happened. I should've stopped aging at 18 and continued once I found my soulmate, who I've given up on trying to find. I was off to meet yet another roommate who I'd have to deal with, might as well get it over with. 

~~~

Laura was almost done unpacking when she heard the door to her new dorm open and looked up to see a young woman walk in who didn't look even a little happy to be there. "Hi I'm Laura it's great to meet you!" She said practically bouncing at the idea of being friends with her new roommate. I was a bit surprised by the enthusiasm "yeah, um hi I'm Carmilla" I said dropping my bags on the empty bed and starting to unpack, ignoring my now very disappointed roommate.   
~~~  
After that first day Laura seemed a lot less enthusiastic and I would admit, I wasn't the best roommate and we definitely argued a lot, but whatever. I'd given up on caring what my roommates thought of me.   
~~~  
After a few weeks I realized I was developing a bit of a crush on Laura but there was no way she'd ever like me back, so I guess I just ignored it. Which didn't work out so well when this girl was so easy to flirt with but so very oblivious.   
~~~  
It started at that stupid zeta party, when we went together and I realized she might actually like me back and I trusted her with everything, the whole story. I'd never told anyone and it was great to get it off my chest. We spent the rest of the night being stupid teenagers, well I guess technically I was 331 but I still looked like a teenager. We danced and took a bunch of stupid pictures and I can easily say it was the best nights I had in as long as I can remember.   
~~~  
Laura and I had grown a lot closer and we might have been dating, it was confusing but I was perfectly fine with being close. One day when we were sitting on my bed, her leaning into my side and I had my arm around her shoulder, she decided she wanted to look through old photo albums that she had brought and I had saved a couple photos so we got them out and started looking. "Wait is that you? You were so cute when you were young!" I laughed at a picture of Laura in a dress and plastic heels "Hey! Am I not cute anymore?" She said, fake pouting, and I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile the creeped onto my lips "the cutest" I said pressing a kiss on the top of her head and I could see the blush rising in her cheeks when my attention is suddenly drawn to another one of her pictures "wait, how old are you in that one?" I ask and Laura looks up from a picture of me from about 3 years ago to look "that's me when my dad dropped me off at Silas a few months ago" she says and I'm still looking back and forth from the picture to her and she looks at the picture of me and starts to do the same thing "is it just me or do we both look younger in these pictures?" She says a look of shock on her face and all I can do is nod. "Wait does that mean we're..." She trails off but we both know what she was gonna say and I nod again terrified of how she's gonna react when I see her beautiful smile creep onto her face and I decide now would be a good time to lean in and kiss her, our first kiss. It was completely unforgettable and followed by three more before she scooted closer to me and I lay down with my soulmate laying in my arms and I couldn't be any happier. 

I had decided long ago I wouldn't fall in love but Laura Hollis changed all that the second she walked into my life and I know there was no way I could've found a better girl to fall in love with


End file.
